nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shikage's Lesson one 5/2/2015
'Participants' Yamanaka Itsumo ,Uchiha Kaosu 'Shikage'e Lesson One ' Guest_IraUchiha: -The sun was low in the sky, revealing the hour to be around Seven am, though it didn't do much to pierce the fog that enshrouded the village nor chase the chill from the bones of wandering nin. Kaosu was just one such genin, traveling out this morning in hopes of getting some training in before it was time to take a mission request. He knew he needed to work on so many things: his kenjutsu, his ninjutsu as well as learning the basics for medical techniques. As if that wasn't enough, he didn't even know how to perform the Great Fireball technique, a staple of his clan. AT this point, only three people knew about his real heritage and they were his adoptive mother, himself, and the Kage, whom his mother would have old immediately. The Uchiha youth was currently sitting in the center of the large pond in Yonshigakure, his legs crossed, eyes closed in focus. His hands were together in a Tiger seal, using it as a medium for his focus as he manipulated the chakra beneath him to keep him on the water's surface rather than below it.- IItsumo: -Itsumo’s Clone was on the roof of the Kage building looking out over the pond that sat in the back. She had been watching the young genin for a while now and was wondering if he was ready or not to begin training in more advanced Jutsu then the basics that the academy had taught him. The clone sighed softly and fixed its white scarf making sure it was covering the lower half of her face. Her light blond hair falling down her back over her white top. She didn’t look like a Kage and most didn’t know the Kage’s face as it was she had kept to herself since she became Kage giving orders through others. Itsumo’s clone would get to her feet and move her hands up and make the sign of the Tiger her body would disappear in a poof and appear just above the water giving her enough time as she came down to push the chakra into her feet and land silently behind the Uchiha boy. She would move her right hand out over top of the boys head if he didn’t move to reach her hand would come down on top of his head and she would have access to his brain in particular she would be searching his mind for his greatest fears and weaknesses.- Guest_IraUchiha: -He felt the kage;'s presence as she darted towards him, recognizing her as the strongest concentration of chakra in the village. The fact that she ended up behind him didn't bother him in the least. Though, upon her hand touching his head he felt an odd tingle, though unbeknownst to him he was feeding his deepest fears to her. He was terrified of his secret getting out, of the village turning against him. His biggest worry would be they'd activate outside his control amongst enemy, and upon retreating to his home, those he once called allies would pin him to the floor and extract his legacy from him. ALl in all, it seemed betrayal and trust were his biggest issues, feeling like a monster among men. He knew his village was that of Death, and he still didn't feel right here. And now the Kage knew, and there was nothing the ebon haired male could do about it. He even wore golden colored contact lenses in case something did happen, another secret revealed. He was afraid he'd not be able to defend himself against his fellow nin in the event they did turn on him, leaving him helpless as they used him for 'spare parts'. It was why he wished to learn a medical technique known as Yin Wound destruction, though with it's level of difficulty, ist felt like a pipe dream that he'd grow that strong. ALl this without him even thinking about it.- IItsumo:-Itsumo’s clone took in the information the boy was feeding her even without knowing it was happening himself she could feel his body tense. She knew already his secret she knew all the secrets of the village even before she was Kage it was her job as Head Hunter Ninja to protect the village secrets and still as Kage it was her job. Her icy blue eyes looked down at the boy. So he was afraid of them turning against him and felt like he didn’t belong. The boy had a lot to learn about the village if he thought that it was going to turn against him she would not allow that especially with a Shinobi that could be very valuable in the future. She knew enough about the Uchiha clan from the records that came with the many different Shinobi that came to the village over the years the clan though rare in this era was still around. Itsumo also knew that the eyes could not just activate themselves they had to be triggered by an event of true pain. She knew that one day she could use his fears to force him to activate his eyes but she could tell he wasn’t ready for that because of his fears themselves he had to feel comfortable in the village before that was possible. She took her hand off the boys head and in a low tone she spoke.- “Your eyes will not just activate themselves do not fear that and get to know the other Shinobi in the Village perhaps you will finally feel like you belong Young Uchiha.” –Itsumo’s clone would then walk around to the front of the boy and crouch down so she was at his level. She still had yet to decide if he was worth taking under her wing on her own team though she would have to test him further if the boy looked up to meet her eyes she would use that to use a genjutsu she had up her sleeve to test him but not push him too far.- Guest_IraUchiha: -At the Shikage's words, the male flinched internally, though showed no external sign of acknowledging he heard her. He was an Uchiha without his eyes in a village of death, so of course he felt out of place. Brining his gaze up to meet the females, he couldn't help but wonder why she had bothered coming down to see him. He was only half able to focus on her at the moment, fighting to maintain his grip on his chakra control exercise. Due to this fact, he'd be unable to actively fight her genjutsu without getting soaked, so it was was play ball or take a swim in the dunk tank. And once again, he had no clue what he was going into, simply trying to be respectful and meet his Kage's gaze as they spoke. SO much for being proper and minding his manners. "I understand, Lady Shikage..." he'd mutter softly, his voice a soft, agitated growl. It wasn't the Kage that bothered him, so much as he hadn't even detected that she was in his head. 'But you did. Remember that tickle? You are supposed to be a sensor nin, so trust your gut, moron!' came his inner voice.- IItsumo:-Itsumo’s hands would move from snake to Rat as the boys eyes meet hers she would activate Hell Viewing Technique. The boy would find himself surrounded by other genin all staring at him like he was an outcast none of them moved to attack him but they started to speak.- Genin: “Hey Uhicha boy you don’t belong here.” Genin 2” Yeah go back to where you came from” –Itsumo would still appear to be sitting in front of him as this happened but she was still watching the boys reaction as the genin kept saying things like that to him.- Guest_IraUchiha: -He wasn't sure how he arrived where he was, the genjutsu taking hold as he blinked. When his eyes opened again he was prey to their shouts, jaw set as he looked around the group, picking out certain members that had graduated from his class, though they faces all seemd to shift when he tried to focus for to long. His head snapped from genin to genin, the line of his mouth growing ever tighter, his fists clenching before he he spoke up, just loud enough to be heard, " Heh it's true, you assholes, that i don't have my power. It's true I'm not quite the embodiment of Death a good lil' shinobi should be.. but I'll tell you what I do have.." -His eyes flashed behind the contacts, his fear fighting to escape, screaming at him' DOn't do it, they'll jump you!'- He felt somethign weird within him as they confronted him. It wasn't quite anger, nor rage or sorrow It wasn't even realization. It didn't matter how he felt, they shouldn't say such things, not like this, not in this manner.-"..I have a flame that will turn all your dreams to ash before me..I'm not a punk like you guys, hn. SO what if I feel like an outsider..aint that better than putting anyone i care about at risk? WHo the hell are you, any of you, to..to shoo me out? C'mon! I'll show you what a shinobi with pride can do. A village is a family, whether they like one another or not, so tell me, who really doesn't belong?!" -In the genjutsu, his mind barely recognized the fact he was called 'Uchiha', the word triggering to him that something was amiss, but his rational mind was racing, 'Crap..how'd they find out? What do I do?'- His options were limited, "The place that I'm fro doesn't exist any more..so.."-he pasued, shifting into the opening stance for Gokken, his body sliding into a side profile with his right arm bending at the elbow , fingers together as though in a knife hand and aimed at the sky. He didn't want to do this, but he'd be damned if he allowed them to make him question where he belonged. His kage had told him to give it time, and thats what he was going to do. It was that phrase alone that kept the flame burning..-" If you want me to go there, then prepare yourself to send me to obilvion!" -He was ready to fight, resigned to the fact that it would be a good death, one as a warrior proving his place rather than running like a coward. In reality, his heart was racing and he was in fear for his life, but that merely fueled the adrenaline rush, everyhting in his mind screaming at him to run. " You think you can shoot your damn mouths off, well I'mma make sure you learn to think twice about where you aim!"- IItsumo:-Itsumo would release the genjutsu the boy would be see the genin would disappear.- “Lesson one passed” –Itsumo would stand up and walk back towards the Kage building.- “You coming Uchiha or staying here” – She walked across the water until she reached the shore line and sighed softly not looking to see if the boy had fallowed her or not she knew that he probably would once he realized she had been testing him. She now had two genin she had handpicked for her team. This was something she had decided to do before she left the village and left the clone to do it for her. So the clone had been looking through files and watching genin for days this was only the second one to pass her test that had the fire to make her team. She walked through the streets of the village heading to the training ground after a few minutes she walked into an open field surrounded by red cherry blossom trees the grass in this area was short and well-kept and the sun was now shining down on it this was where she had brought Jensei to test him now this is where the Uchiha would face his second test if another genin was to join them if not she would handle the test herself and then it would be painful for the genin.- Guest_IraUchiha: -Snapping out of his 'daze', he immediately realized what had transpired. Rather than responding with anger a smirk spread across his lips as he pulled a mask from the pouch on his hip, concealing his face with he viasage of a snarling oni, the Uchiha symbol branded on the forehead, though it, and his right eye, were hidden from sight by his hair. Dashign across the water, he followed the Kage at full speed, enjoying the change in scenery, his golden hued gaze dancing from tree to tree " They say a cherry blossom tree only produces blood red petals when placed above a person's grave, the color caused by te blood nourishing the plant. SO in Death, Life, I suppose.." He watched the trees wave in a gentle breeze, several petals being kicked up and lifted from their branches to dance through the air- IItsumo:-Itsumo had stopped moving and sat down in the training grounds in the middle of the grounds on top of a pile of red cherry blossom petals and took a deep breath. She watched the boy as she finally arrived in the training grounds and take in the view of all the red petals it wasn’t normal for them to have red petals and once upon a time they were pink it wasn’t until after the war that they had all changed to red in this ground. She waited a few moments then spoke to the boy.- “Have you figured out what Lesson one was yet? If so come have a seat and tell me what you think it was if Not I will explain and we will go over it in detail, By the way welcome to team one.” –She said this in a calm and soft tone but the wind would carry her voice over to where he stood.- Guest_IraUchiha: -he had no clue what her test was, or what he had done to pass it, and he wasn't even going to attempt to hide it.-" No, ma'am,. I'm neither aware of what the lesson was, nor do I know what the test's subject matter was on.."- At her mentioning he was on team one, he looked about the area, smiling at the cherry blossoms dancing through the air.- " Team one, Ma'am? Isn't that the team you train personally?" His voice remained monotone, as though every ounce of emotion had been sucked away at the female mentioning he passed his test.- 'What? She tested e? I shoulda frakkin known! Be cool, bruh, BE COOL!'- Came his thoughts. IItsumo: -Itsumo nodded her head the fact he was honest with her about not knowing he had been tested. It didn’t surprise her that he had no clue that he had been put into a genjutsu or that he had not known it was a test.- “Yes Team one is my team it is taught personally be me though I do allow others to help out in training from time to time. As for the test I am sure you are aware by now that I was able to get inside your head. I know what clan you are and all of your fears as well as pretty much all I need to know about you. I then used you fears to test your control as part of Team One you would be a target of others and I had to make sure you would not lash out and lose control if someone were to exploit your fears. It was also to see if you could figure out you were in a genjutu not that many can tell when it comes to that specific genjutsu but I warn you now eventually your eyes will activate whether it be by my hand pushing you to the point where that happens or from an event that occurs.” –she paused to fix her white scarf back into place as it had shifted a bit from her speaking to much.- “At the moment you are one of two genin on Team One I am hand selecting all the genin for my team and testing them one by one so be prepared I am not always as gentle as I was today with a test.” –her Icy blue eyes looked at the boy once more.- “Now tell me what do you wish to become what are you goals as a Shinobi?” Guest_IraUchiha: -Listening silently, he absorbed each word spoken by the SHikage as though it were a precious drop of water and he a man on the verge of desiccation. He knew it seemed off, why else would they have suddenly encircled him on the water like that? And when she toldhim she knew, he didn't doubt it for a second. WHy would she lie?- "COntrol is step one of not giving into the Curse, as far as I'm concerned. It isn't a spiral I wish to begin the descent of.."- He sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head, wondering how she could push him ahrd enough to awaken hs eyes. Ever since his adoptive mother passed, he didn't feel much of anything, so how could she traumatize him in such a way? He was actualy morbidly curious about it.- " My goals are simple, Lady Shikage. As a SHinobi, it is my duty to swiftly eliminate any threat posed to my home and to follow the orders of my kage in the wel being and preservation of these lands. Personally, however my goals are to retrieve the legendary blade known as Shibuk and master its secret to become the Yonshigakure's Karikitori no Tamashii, it's Reaper of Souls. I'm currently hunting through old documents in an attempt to find what I need to forge a contract withe the apes of Lord Enma's line so that I can recover the ancient Adamantine Staff transformtion. I wil see the glory of my clan burn through the slaughter of its past and return in a firey blaze, much like the mythical phoenix..."- he added under his breath-,"I wll contract you, ya hear me, you big ole bag of hot air? I'll find ya..."- -Itsumo’s clone shook her head and looked at the boy. The fact that all summons are now on the island that she herself was on her way to visit and the boy would have to wait a long time to have that strength to summon someone that powerful but she was impressed by his willingness to push himself that far as far as the swords she herself has always been on a mission to find one but they were mostly missing still none had be acquired by a village of Shinobi in years that she knew of.- “I admire your goals you have a lot of word to do young Shinobi and I hope you go far I will see that you do.” –she then reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll it was a low rank mission one that she hadn’t assigned yet to anyone.- “This is a Mission for you, Complete it when your ready” –She then handed the scroll to the boy it was for a Mission to gather tea leaves it was simple and would give him some time on the outskirts of the village. She then got up and headed back towards the village.- “Enjoy your time Young Genin” –She would then make the sign of a Tiger and Body flicker away unseen by anyone else where she went.- Guest_IraUchiha: -Nodding slowly, he grinned at her statements about his aspirations, rubbing the back of his hea din that embasrassed way once again.- "I'm teeling you, lady Shikage, I'll show this village a nin the likes they've seen only a few times before. You are looking at the Sandaime SHikage."- He flashed her an innocent smile before breaking into a loud giggle,-"I tried to keep my face straight, but it was to much, heh. Oy, me as a Kage, that'll be the day I begin a whole new journey in and of itself. But like ya said, enjoy the time I have, right?" He'd accept the scroll and read ti immediatly. Memorizing the contents, he rolled it up and slipped the scroll into his pocket, turning his back to the flcikering woma,,-" TO bad I gotta do this alone..boooring~."- 'End Results:' The Shikage's clone has tested a genin for her team and has decided to take him onto her team she has given him a lesson in Genjutsu and keeping control when you face fears. She gave him the Tea Leaf Mission and then left.